Cam Ryder Adventures
Remember Cameron Cartoonz, the show that had very scary and good moments on it? Well, Cameron Waychester, the star of the show, decided to make another cartoon about him, but this time it was on Disney XD. It was called Cam Ryder Adventures and It was more kid friendly than Cameron Cartoonz which aired on Adult Swim. But the strange thing is that It had copyrighted characters from other cartoons, such as Vinyl Scratch (also known as DJPon3) from My Little Pony Equestria Girls, and Arthur Kirkland (also known as England) from Hetalia Axis Powers. Cameron was sued for copying the copyrighted character Vinyl Scratch, but told Lauren Faust, the creator of MLP that he just wanted Vinyl to finally talk since she never spoke on the show itself. He payed Lauren Faust the money, but Funimation the people who did the English dub version of Hetalia never sued for a unknown reason. Probably because they didn't know that that was actually England on the show. I was one of the storyboard artists for the show, but after a week of working on the show, something unexpected happened. Now I will talk about the show. Only 1 episode was made and aired however. Show Overview The show has Cam Ryder himself, but this time he has Red dyed hair, purple sunglasses, a blue shirt with green sleeves, and orange pants. I thought that was pretty tacky, but Tom Grover the artist for the show said it would be acceptable. He still had his old personality from Cameron Cartoonz, but his voice wasn't him for some reason, but rather Jeremy Shada who voiced Finn from Adventure Time. I thought this would be weird, because If blind kids were watching this show, they would probably think they were watching Adventure Time. Then another character was Vinyl Scratch. She was voiced by Cree Summer the same woman who voiced Numbuh 5 on Codename Kids Next Door. She still worked as a disc jockey just like on MLP Equestria Girls. Then we have Arthur Kirkland, which is strangely voiced by David Wain, the same guy who voiced The Warden from Superjail. He doesn't have a British accent for a strange reason. I asked the producer, Greg Buffler why England didn't have a British accent. He said that the original voice actor Scott Freeman was going to voice England, but was found murdered in his home 1 week before the show started production. I looked him up on the internet to see if it was a hoax, but it wasn't. I found the article, but the weird thing was that it said it was published on June 8, 2015, and the day Greg Buffler told me about it was August 7,2014. I took a photo of the article, but the next day when I went to see if the article still existed, it was deleted off the website. Episode 1: Pilot The episode begins with England watching TV but for some weird reason he was watching a morbidly poor drawn version of Star Vs. The Forces Of Evil, which is strange because the show didn't exist until sometime in 2015. More weird things I noticed was 1. The Disney XD logo looks way different than it used to be 2. It uses Windows Paint like the horrible web cartoon Greeny Phatom 3. The character designs are pure awful. 4. There is weird pop culture references hidden in the show everywhere. Then, Cam Ryder comes in and says Stop watching Family Fued and fix us some breakfast, England! ''England wasn't watching Family Fued, he was watching Star Vs The Forces Of Evil! A laugh track was heard. These writers were somehow high on weed. England says ''No fix it yourself, Cameron! Cameron hits England in the head with a a hammer. He throws him in the basement floor, causing England to hit the stairs before he fell down on the floor. Then, Vinyl Scratch walks in. Hey Cameron, wanna listen to some sick beats? Cameron sounded interested. Sure! Suddenly, England grabs Cameron's head and hits it really hard on the wall. Son of a (bleep!!! Cameron said. A laugh track was heard again. Then he collapsed on the spot. I thought this was a kid friendly show. Then, Vinyl Scratch runs out of the house in fear. We then see Cameron on top of the Turner Broadcasting Headquarters Building in Atlanta planting a bomb on the top of it. Then I saw something on the turner electronic billboard that startled me. A picture of President Obama as the devil. I knew something was wrong with this episode. The Disney XD logo disappears for some reason. The bomb explodes, causing Cameron to fall through the building, and the building falls apart. The credits appeared, and after that, the Turner Broadcasting Logo came on but it sounded very lowed pitched and distorted. Then at the end, a very scary screamer picture appeared on the screen for 5 seconds. A ear piercing scream roared through the TV speakers. The Disney XD logo returned and then it said on the screen This episode of Cam Ryder Adventures has been banned for ridiculing the President and showing inappropriate content. Please continue watching your favorite shows on Disney XD if you wish to do so. Thousands of people were traumatized by the episode, and the show was cancelled by Disney XD because of the screamer image, the Devil Obama picture on the electronic billboard, and the part where Cameron cussed. Some of the episode footage was even shown on a few news stations, but only one showed the scary screamer picture due to the scariness. The Turner Broadcasting building still exists today. It is unknown how they showed footage of it being destroyed when it wasn't actually destroyed. Category:Mid-scary